Omni Modus Wikia
'This website is not what you think it is. GET OUT NOW. IT´S BEEN HIJACKED. THE ENCRYPTION IS NOT FROM US. It´s all some kind of government controlled cult now. Sorry. One last thing. I´m not getting out, I am offing myself by rope around the neck today. Consider these, my last words: We started out this site like a stupid fun little project. I´ve been doing drugs since age 13 and I´ve been in the environment. Any false allegations from the government/media are not true. I have yet to even get to make a real statement as i have not gotten any opportunity to do so about any of the issues at hand. Everything they say I´ve said is taken out of context and edited by some really sick people with good knowledge of the Environment and computers. If you have signed up to this it is no longer serving it´s original purpose and your family and friends you are now in great danger. Please try to get out smoothly. I´m afraid I cannot give you any tips on how, I wouldn´t even know. These are now "gangstalkers" or other pizza-earth theory idiots, these are highly organized government ran mafia with access to the most sick military technology you can ever imagine. Get out now. God bless you all. Regards Tor Aleksander Walle (Formerly Nilsen), from Tana, Norway. Every word they will utter after my death will be complete fabrication, and you will not hear any official statements from me. It will be labeled paranoia and psychiatric illness. I have lost most of my friends to that so called "psychiatric" system, as most of them have now gotten drug related diagnoses, i know what the fuck I am talking about, I´ve earned my stripes for 20 years, but they will make it seem like a joke, a hoax, a government thing, or just completely cover it up. Do not believe a word, try to get out and live more righteously. If someone needs help getting out, try to help, but don´t take risks. Peace out. I love you idiots, we all fell for it. Fuck Salem, pray for a heaven after death, there is none for me here anymore, my people are all mostly unreachable. The Norway, German, South African, Hungarian, Bulgarian, Greek, Spanish and American cells cannot be contacted, i fear the worst. May God or whoever is in charge have mercy on us all. (Posted from Barcelona, 15/01/2018) '' '' 'Follow us on:' *Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpO3k3yFggEewWISEOsHR1w *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/omnimodus1234 *Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/omni_modus *Forum: http://omnimodus.boards.net/ *Piratepad: http://piratepad.net/omni-modus 'Soundtracks, music, concept art and more:' *Omni Modus Main Theme remix & Concept Art 1 *Space Pirates (Soundtrack & Concept Art 2) *Omni Modus Soundtrack & Concept Art 3 *Omni Modus - OM Theme B-Boy remix About Omni Modus is a direct-democratic fiction- & entertainment media company, art collective, GNU/Linux User Group (GLUG) and educational organization involved in the production of music, comics, literature, short films/music videos, video games, dance and art, revolving around the satirical post-cyberpunk/dark fantasy universe named after the fictional organization Omni Modus. Anyone is welcome to join and good additions will be rewarded. Please register and help create our own universe. Plot The story begins on December 2012 and takes place in the Solar System of Earth & the entire universe. The Enlightened Ones (EO), a thousands of year old evil and shadowy occult organization, is split into warring factions; The Guardians, The New Order and The Agency. In the midst of the chaos, Omni Modus is born; a utopian militant society, led by its founder, polymath & anti-hero, Amin Rahim Kareem, the second coming of Christ (The Jewish Messiah or Hindu Kalki). Using magic stolen from the old Enlightened Ones and their ingenious organizational structure, they quickly gain power and become one of the five superpowers of Earth. It's a story about society, organization, hacking, technology, the occult, supernatural phenomena, aliens, war, philosophy, history, politics, mythology, culture etc. Articles Characters *Amin Rahim Kareem *Frank *Hyun *Lt. Jong Kim *Maxu Axaoo *NYX *Zy_Belle Countries *The African Empire *Amazonas *Republic Of Antarctica *Arabia *Arctic Barents Republic *Christiania (City state located in modern day Oslo) *Eastland (Small country located in modern day Eastern Norway.) *Eastern States of America *Central Europe *North-Eastern Europe *South-Eastern Europe *Southern Europe *Western Europe *SALH (Socialist Hispanic Latin America) *The Mediterranean Republic *Mid-Western States (Central North-America) *New Afrika (Small country in modern day south-eastern North-America) *New York City *Nidaros (Small country located in central western Scandinavia) *Republic of Southeast Asia *Siberia *Southern States of America (Southern North-America) *Southland (small country located in modern day south western Scandinavia, consisting of two districts: Western Agder & Eastern Agder) *Sul do Brasil (Mostly Portugese speaking country south of Amazonas) *Svealand (Modern day southern Sweden) *United Polynesia *Vestland (Small country located in western Scandinavia) *Western States of America Organizations *36th Army Division *A-14 *The Agency *Black Cat Society *The Enlightened Ones *The Guardians *The New Order *OMFleet *Omni Modus *Shadow Hunters Society *Silaha Akili *The Sirian Federation Other *The Book *The Citadel *Intercity *Luna Solaris *Xin Jian Links *Contact email: xinjianmind@hushmail.com *Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpO3k3yFggEewWISEOsHR1w *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/omnimodus1234 *Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/omni_modus *http://piratepad.net/omnimodus *Secrets of the Occult (mp4) + Introduction to Sigil Magick - OM (Torrent) *http://ichingonline.net/ Category:Browse